Blackbrooke Academy of Arts
by WrittenOlympic
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is physically 17 but mentally years ahead of her game. While she has degrees from numerous colleges, she has never been to school. Her only friends are that of her family and the La Push pack, but do they really know her? When it is decided for her that she is to attend a boarding school across the pond, how will she cope? Future OC/Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

*Renesmee POV*

I groaned and rolled over as bright light filtered through my gauzy sequined curtains, throwing rainbows across my face.

"Yay! You're awake!"

My head whipped around to the corner of my room where my Aunt Alice was standing with her hands clasped together excitedly.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked, glaring at her incredulously.

"Oh, stop. It's not the first time. Anyway, you should be excited! It's your first day of school!" She said gesturing to a pile of clothes across my suitcase.

"I even picked out your outfit!"

I eyed the blister-giving, eye-popping red pumps with distaste.

"First of all, it's not my first day of school; the first day of school is next week. And second, I have around 14 hours of traveling to do today and I refuse to do it in those heals."

Alice rolled her eyes,

"But they make the outfit come together perfectly!"

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Dad was the one who brought up the topic of boarding school. His reasoning for sending me away? Life experience. He thinks that by shipping me off to some prestigious school somewhere in England will give me a chance to be normal, which I appreciate. But being stuck with people that I couldn't be more different from, in complete isolation for a year doesn't sound very appealing to me.

I glared at my reflection in the mirror.

At least I won't have to put up with all this bullcrap anymore, everyone constantly breathing down my neck, Dad always in my head, Alice stalking my future. Maybe I can try to be normal, have a new life. Maybe.

Only one downside, no Jacob. He's been with me through everything. He's my rock, my best friend. But not anymore. He actually sided with Dad about all this! Saying it would be best if we had some space! What a good friend.

"Come on, Nessie! You're going to be late for your flight!" Esme called up from downstairs.

I threw the pile of clothes off my suitcase and opted instead, for a hoodie and some jeans with my favorite pair of boots.

I pulled my hood around my head and lugged my suitcase down the spiral staircase that separated my wing of the house from the rest.

"Good! You're all ready! Oh honey, I'm going to miss you so much!" I was grabbed in a hug from my mom, and then passed around to the rest of the family.

"Save it. If you were going to miss me that much you wouldn't be sending me abroad." I said leaning away.

"Nessie." A warning from my Dad,

"Don't talk to your mother that way. We all agreed that this was best for you."

"No. We did not all agree, you chose for me."

"Come on, don't be like that." Jacob said

"I don't want to hear it." I growled heading out to the car, Dad had volunteered to drive me although I was perfectly capable of driving myself.

The ride to the airport was silent, something I was grateful for.

"Okay, bye then." I said, getting ready to get out of the car.

"Wait, I want to take you to your gate."

"What? To make sure I don't escape during the shipping process?

"Calm down, I just want to make sure you get out your flight safely."

"Fine." I said turning on my heal and walking briskly into the airport.

"Nessie, wait!"

After checking in, going through security, getting hassled by a customs officer about how different my passport photo was from my actual face (I grew 3 years in the span of two months- oops), and finally finding my gate; I realized that this was actually happening. I might have the mental capacity of someone 2-3 times my age but I was still just a teenage girl. And like most teenage girls, I'm not thrilled with the idea of being on my own in a foreign country with people I don't know. I speak 8 languages fluently, have college degrees from Washington State, Harvard, and Yale (All online courses, obviously.) But I've never been to high school.

"Ness, it's time to board." Came the vice of my Dad from beside me, over the speakers the last call was issued for boarding, and I started to feel a bit sick.

"Oh. Okay. Dad? What if they think I'm a freak?" I asked, forgetting that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"You? A freak? Never. You're a charismatic, intelligent young girl, anyone who doesn't like you is someone that you don't need. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now give me a hug before you have to leave."

"Alright, thank you." I smiled before making my way towards the gate.

"Don't forget to call when you land, I love you and don't worry- everything will be fine."

"Love you too, Dad. See you in a year." Taking one last look at my Dad and feeling slight tears prick at my eyes, I turned and handed my boarding pass to the attendant.

"Row 36, seat C. Alright sweetie, go ahead in and your seat will be towards the front of the plane, business class."

"Thank you."

Pulling my carry-on behind me, I made my way onto the plane before finding my seat at the front, I wasn't surprised to see it was a first-class seat, trust my family to spoil me, not that I really mind. I pulled up the window cover and stared out at the rainy runway, again not surprised to see it raining. Maybe Washington was just as sad as I was because I had to leave. Hearing the overhead blare out the seatbelt warning to tell that we were about to take off, I continued staring out the window hoping to soak up as much of home as I could so I could remember it while I was at school.

Soon the black of the runway was speeding past and then we were up in the air, England bound.

A/N- I'll try to get the next chapter updated as soon as possible, hope you all like this one and if you did, please leave me a review with comments and ideas for where you want this to go. This is actually a remake of one of my older fan-fictions, but my writing style has changed tremendously so I decided to take it down and rewrite it from scratch


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

The flight seemed to drag on forever, besides myself there was only one other passenger in the business class area of the plane, a short and balding man who spent his time bent over an expensive laptop furiously typing on the keys, no entertainment at all. With the modern seats that could be reclined into a bed with an overhead movie screen, plenty of extra legroom, and decent food for an airline, it left little to be desired.

However, 14 hours was an enormously long time to be spent over 30,000 feet in the air, especially when crammed in a giant metal tube with about 200 other people like a bunch of sardines to coin a phrase from one of my favorite books, The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight. Unfortunately for me, there were no handsome boys within reach. Pity.

I have only ever had one friend, Jacob. Yeah sure, I am pretty friendly with the rest of the La Push pack, especially Seth and Leah, but I was always closest to Jacob. Sometimes I believe that he only hangs around me because it gets him closer to the family (although I know that's not true), and therefore closer to my Mom who was his first love, of course, this was all before Mom chose my Dad over Jacob and agreed to be a vampire for the rest of eternity. Love triangles- always complicated and always messy. Especially when you throw in the fact that I am Jacob's imprint.

Usually when a werewolf imprints it means that you are now soul mates with that person. Except Jacob and me... we're not in love. He's my best friend and I love him to death but we aren't in love, we just aren't compatible that way. Jacob has been in a steady relationship with Leah for about a year now. They're good for each other, both betrayed by the person they loved. It's completely adorable, but I can't help feeling jealous every now and then. Not jealous of Leah, but jealous of what they have together. I've never had that with anyone. Being a half-vampire with a werewolf imprint and a very over-protective family, I've never had the opportunity to interact with people outside of them and the Pack, I guess you can say that I've led a sheltered life so far. I know how the world works, the violence and all the bad things in it, but I've never had the chance to play my part in any of it.

Pulling out my own laptop, I powered it up before going back to my most recent window- the Blackbrooke Academy's website. When the idea of boarding school was first brought up, I outright refused to have anything to do with it. I didn't care where I ended up, I didn't care how big the sprawling grounds were, or which schools had better dorms. So when a list with around 20 different options showed up under my bedroom door, I barely glanced at it before I was finally forced to make a decision. Blackbrooke is almost the English version of Julliard, where I had wanted to go at some point- preferably after I had attended an actual high school and gotten in on my own merit; not my family paying for a new wing of the library. But considering I had zero choice in the matter besides choosing from the list I was given, I figured that Blackbrooke was the best option. The academy specializes in anything and everything having to do with the arts meaning music, acting, writing, and dance. The moment I could read sheet music, which was roughly a year after I was born, I was taught to play by my Father. Mostly classical pieces by Bach and Beethoven, things my parents thought were appropriate for a young lady to be playing. Aunt Rosalie had taught me to dance, walking me through the finer points of ballet and contemporary ballroom styles. My Grandfather Carlisle had appointed himself my primary educator for all things pertaining to math and science, and Esme, ironically, introduced to me the culinary world. I suppose I am quite gifted in many things but my primary passion is dance. Always has been and always will be. While I love all styles of dance, there was something lacking in the types that Rosalie had shown me. For my 10th birthday which was when I reached what my family thought was full maturity-I haven't grown since; which was equivalent to a human's 18th birthday, my friends took me to an underground club on the Rez. Jacob, Leah, Seth, Rebecca, Kim, and Paul were all there with me so it wasn't like I wasn't safe, but my Father just about had a coronary when he found out (Well, if vampires could have coronaries.). From the outside the club had looked to be some hole-in-a-wall bar, but once you were inside all the features were dark and modern with neon strobe-lights blazing. While everybody went to get drinks, Kim and I had discovered the dance floor where what I later figured out to be a dance battle, was taking place. The music was pulsating through the floor, lights flashed, and inside the throng of people crowded around were the dancers. I had never seen anything like it before in my life, raw body movements, almost without thought- their movements would change from robotic to something resembling liquid in the blink of an eye, doing front flips and backflips, bouncing on the trampolines that had come up from the floor. The energy was incredible- I wanted a part of it, desperately. Kim felt the same. The rest of the group had joined us just as the music cut off and the crowd dispersed. We had a lot of fun that night, dancing and then later doing shots of cake flavored vodka- of course, my family was not informed about that part of the outing. But there was something that kept on my mind for the remainder, the dance. A couple weeks later Kim and I were hanging around on the beach and we started talking about the night in the club. We were both amazed with the way the group had danced and decided that we too wanted to dance like that. Over the years we continued to frequent the club and others on the nights that I was able to go out, under the pretense of spending the night at Kim's. I never expected Kim and I to get as close as we ended up, we were almost like sisters. Most of my time was split between my family, the Pack, and Kim. Which is why leaving Washington is so hard. I may not have been completely content with my life, but it was better than this. Nobody at Blackbrooke will understand my family, my friends, my life- me.

"If everyone would kindly place their seats into the upright positions and buckle your seatbelts, it would be appreciated as we are beginning our descent into London. The ground temperature is 54 degrees, and partly cloudy overhead. Thank you for flying Delta and we wish you the best wherever your endeavors may take you on this trip."

The plane started to slowly sink in the air as we neared the airport. The flight had been excruciatingly long, although the first-class accommodations were nice. I gathered all of my belongings and took one last look out the small window before slamming it closed- I didn't want to look before I absolutely had to face the reality that I was really here.

A/N Thank you to all that reviewed for the last chapter! I did notice a few typos of my own in it- sorry! I will make sure to double check grammar, punctuation, and the like in the future, I'm currently looking for a beta so if anyone is willing to help please shoot me a PM. This chapter was an absolute beast to write, it got deleted twice! But it was well worth it, haha. The next chapter will be up soon (:


End file.
